A Kiss Before Farewell
by Lover of Narnia
Summary: Preparing for the parade in celebration of the crowing of King Caspian X, Queen Susan has difficulties. Not just with the corset strings of her dress, but with the lacing of her heart. A young man appearing at her door gives them both a chance for a kiss


A Kiss before Farewell

Susan stood in the long mirror, which gazed her wavy form back at her. Her fingers stumbled and tripped over the silk threads and strings that hung from her white corset. They were hard to tie when you were only one person and the task laid before her, of tying them seemed impossible. Her slender fingers, seemed to be triumphing on one pair when, her fingers tripped and the strings fell back to there dangling position. She stamped her un-shoed foot on the floor and let out a breath of clear frustration. She knew they were probably wondering where she was, and it was going to be because of her the parade ran late. She didn't want to run it late, for it was the Coronation….the coronation they had all wanted. It was to put the rightful king on his throne and she couldn't be late for the event.

With a spark of determination she set about tying again, careful placing and moving her finger tips where they had to be. She bit her lip and sucked in a breath as the not seemed to be going perfectly, but as the strings were slipping into the right place there was a gentle knock, tap, on her door. It startled the young queen making her jump and making her lose the light grip on the thread. With a disgusted groan she flitted to the door and turned the handle open it with not even a creak. Her eyes widened with delight and recognition at the person before her. It was the Prince Caspian dressed in his kingly clothes and lopsided jeweled gold crown. His hair was glossy and freshly combed and the half sided grin on his face made him welcome and wonderful.

His cheeks flushed a little pink at her gaze and eyes, so he fidgeted a little under her surveillance. She breathed lightly and gave him a gentle smile of kindness.

"Is there something you need?"

Caspian looked up and opened his mouth intention of speaking, but he wasn't sure his words were delicate enough for_ her_ ears to even hear. His tongue was always in a confused knot around her and it never unraveled itself. "Umm…..erm…..I thought maybe I could help your highness." He stated quietly, taking a inward relieved sigh.

Susan nodded, because in truth she really did need the help of another person. With another delicate smile she gestured him in wordlessly, When her doors were shut she turned to him and let her hair fall around her shoulders.

"Thank you for your offer….I do need some help." Susan said breezing to the long mirror which she stood once again in front of and turned her back against him. " Could you please lace me up"

Caspian cheeks turned a deep red, when she asked him to something so personal. He moved forward ever step sending a chill down his spine. " Yes your highness" His fingers, simultaneously went for the silk strings and began tying. He took a long time getting each knot to perfection and gazing at her form from behind. She was slender and pale with soft skin and perfect features.

Susan looked back at him with her eyes noticing how he took time to tie each and how gentle he tightened them, as not to hurt her. His fingers laced fast until he was to the bottom, it must of took ten minutes but Susan didn't mind. To be around him was all she wanted….alone with him. He backed away from her and looked at his hands, knowing his finger weren't even worthy to touch the fabric…for inside the clothes was an angel. To him she was a perfect angel. And angel he longed to hold in his hands and kiss….brush lips with once.

To caress her cheek , to be with for all eternity. That was his longing….his forever dream. She noticed his dreamy stare and almost enjoyed the ways his eyes went about her. Susan flushed a little and crossed the center of her room, across the carpet, and to her four poster bed. Susan reached down and grabbed her outer dress and slipped it over her under dress. Looking at Caspian, who was watching her ever move she went to him.

"Thank you….and could you tie these as well?" she asked,

The back of her outer dressed also needed to be laced, as it was a hard task for one person. He nodded and walked forward without a word and began tying. She closed her eyes as he tied, enjoying the silence of the moment and the sense of romance in the air. It swirled around him and her, coming in and going out in tepid waves. For them to be together like this was a priceless gem…..a emerald ruby. It was wonderful.

As Caspian finished, he took the breath of courage he had been summoning and stepped closer to her, placing his hands around her curved waist. He put the slightest pressure there and leaned his face toward her neck . Susan felt his warm breath, touch her like ghostly fingers in a grave yard. It coiled around and sent a shiver of anticipation down her. She had never had a man put his hands on her waist or be this personal with her, but some how he was different and she permitted him.

Caspian moved his head down and touched his lips to her soft nick, kissing it. She was delicate…he didn't want to hurt her. Again he kissed her neck and waited nervously for a reaction from her. After a minute, there was none. He slowly turned her around and held her in his strong arms looking down at her face.

Susan gazed up at him, almost not believing this was happening. Was he really holding her? His touched on her back, told her he was. she looked deep into his eyes where he held his emotions, buried inside. She blinked and when she did he brought her close and, with his hand on her neck he kissed her. The pressure of his lips, didn't startle her, or scare her. She enjoyed it so much…it was unbelievable. _This _was what she had been waiting for months….and weeks and days. To feel his lips on her, to smell him. She also wanted to touch him and treasure his features.

Their lips soon parted and Caspian's eyes slowly opened to gaze into her blue ones. To his surprise there were tears in her eyes….but not of sadness, but of joy. For this was all he and she wanted. A moment alone…..A kiss before Farewell. Caspian's crown was lying on the floor; it was funny that neither had heard it crash down. But as they stood there eyes locking, no sounds seemed to penetrate the barrier. Him and her….everything.

Caspian finally looked down, and released her, ashamed at the lack of respect he had showed her, by being so bold. But he wasn't sorry and he wasn't going to deny he had enjoyed it. For that had been the most enjoyable moment of his life. Caspian swallowed as if a large pill was being forced down his throat. His mouth was dry and he couldn't again lock eyes with her.

Susan looked, at how he gazed at the floor and how he couldn't meet her eyes. A tear, rolled down and landed on the floor. Caspian looked up as he noticed the tiny droplet hit the stone…..it had come from her. Her eyes were filled with them and a few escaped. With one finger and no words, he reached up and wiped the tears on her cheeks away, for seeing her cry was unbearable.

It was though both of their breaths had been taken and neither could say a thing. For no words were needed for a moment like this. Susan pinched her eyes shut and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, with it came two words.

"Thank you…." For that was all her tongue could form.

His eyes shot up and met hers again…..those were the words he had been waiting for minutes for. The approving words that she wasn't mad, but had even enjoyed his rashness. Because now he was about to be again, more bold and he couldn't stop himself. With a step forward he grabbed her again and took her in his arms, both resting in the small of her back. He leaned down and there lips only touched before he said

"I love y-

His words were cut off by the sharp rap of a knuckle on wood. They both blushed and sprang away from each other not meeting eyes. Susan cleared her throat and called.

"What is it?"

A voice of a Telmarine wafted through the wood. "The coronation parade awaits your presence your majesties."

"Thank you….we will be there" Susan said, confessing that Caspian was in there, just by her words.

Heavy boots falls strode away and they were left again alone. But this time it was different and they both new it was time to leave. Caspian picked up his crown from the floor and placed it back in his head. He walked to the door and his eyes flitted back to her.

"Queen Susan….." He said biting his tongue before continuing. "I love you" Then he slipped from her room and out the door.

Susan didn't call after him but stood there in the center of her room. "I love you too." She whispered and a smile crept again across her face…..


End file.
